Nameless Enigma
by AstridClaire
Summary: *YAOI*Enamored by the mysterious wandering musician, the Turks hired Alamir Primrose as a new official recruit. Going through a complex relationship, the ShinRa Trinity and Zackary Fair met him as the General and Commanders' new secretary. He was an ENIGMA that can never be comprehended. He's a Grim Reaper in human guise and a Turk, so why were the odds bringing them all together?
1. Prologue

**Final Fantasy VII (YAOI):**

**"Nameless Enigma"**

_~~~Prologue~~~_

_The Journey to a Thousand Miles Begins with a Single Step._

* * *

**Slums: Sector 5, Midgar**

**December 24th, Year XXXX (80 years before 'Crisis Core')  
**

**11:55PM  
**

Here I am again. I always come to this place for some comfort. People usually do since it's really the only place that accepts the lower ranks of society. It's both a cursed and blessed sanctuary in many ways. In other words, it's a nightmare. As I ride my motorcycle through its dark and narrow streets, I wondered if ShinRa could truly change things around here. I saw how the company rose to the top. I was used as one of the keys to complete its foundation. I know it could be viewed as a dirty method, but I was willing and so were the others. I just hope these dirty methods would fade in time...especially now.

Before I knew it, the church—my destination—was already in my line of vision.

I parked my motorcycle in front of the aforementioned church, and slowly lowered my black sunglasses. It's what I use instead of a helmet. I was dressed in a way to intimidate as usual. I wore a black turtleneck shirt with chest straps—a Nibel wolf with a skull in its mouth at the intersection—that are connected to the shoulder pads and jeans. Between the shoulder pads and the cloth of my shirt, I wore an ankle-length, black, high-collared and long-sleeved leather trench coat. My hands were covered by fingerless maroon gloves, and my limbs wore black cotton pants. The pants were designed with a Gothic silver belt that had dangling and hanging chains with crosses and skulls. The eye-holes of the skull were occupied by rubies, while the crosses had deep blue sapphires in each corner and the center. My black combat boots tucked the ends of my pants inside, starting from below the knees. My short layered black hair had silver highlights as the bangs slightly covered my crimson eyes. Some people say I look like a gangster, and others mistook me for a vampire.

I sighed contently and got off the motorcycle. I clipped my keys to my belt, then pat the seat of my vehicle as if it was a child's head. Oh how I love this motorcycle! I gave a smug smirk before I turned to the church, and started walking towards the entrance. I opened the double-doors with ease, and saw the one sight I could never get sick of yet made me feel at home.

The moonlight gave life to the colorful glass windows of the church, as each light reflected on the altar. The combination of colors somehow reminded me of kaleidoscopes. No more people who had enough faith comes here anymore, so this is considered abandoned. Although I may not be much different from having enough faith religiously speaking, I cannot pass up the opportunity of witnessing such beauty. Even if no influence or authority made a move to destroy this sanctuary, I know it'll grow old in time.

Time...a great teacher to all, yet one that kills its own children and students. We take it for granted, thus not knowing its true worth unless lost. Yet no matter how much struggle, it pushes us to move forward and gives more reasons to move on.

"Mountains will crumble, temples will fall, and no man can survive its endless call." I murmured to myself. Not long after I spoke, I heard the Lifestream sing. I felt Gaia's delight, and slowly but surely, I saw the sparks of both the flow of the Lifestream and the snow. I whispered, _"Merry Christmas, Midgar. Happy Holidays, Gaia."_

**(72 Years Later...)  
**

As I thought, everything has changed. However, it all happened for the worst. ShinRa had rotten for money and power as I had feared. They are slowly killing the Planet itself. The Slums had just gotten bigger in population, poorer in status, and more cramped in space. War is also starting to show its bloody fangs between ShinRa itself and Wutai. An organization called AVALANCHE seems to be planning to join the chaos soon.

Most of all, as predicted, my beloved church had truly started to crumble.

What surprised me, however, was the little girl who occupied it. It would seem that she's a descendant of the Cetras...a very strong one at that. She had managed to grow flowers within the church through her powers at such a young age! In two years, she became attached to me and it's a shame that I could only say goodbye to her with a letter that I left on Christmas Eve. I wanted to see her grow up, but I just couldn't stay. It was too dangerous, especially with her heritage on the line!

Whether it was for her sake or mine—maybe even both—I stayed away as much as I can.

I hopped on to my long-time friend and partnered motor with my old yet still fresh-looking clothes. This time, I had a goal to fulfill and a job to finish. As my motorcycle came to life, it sprinted with full speed and powerfully roared with excitement. My thoughts came out loud as if I was narrating a story.

**_"My name is Xerxes Ruthven, SOLDIER First-Class General and entitled 'Death Knight'..."_**

I swerved as I took another turn to the left expertly. A man yelled at me angrily but I ignored him, and just smirked.

**_"...at least I used to be. I'm over that kind of work. Right now, I'm nothing more than..."  
_**

I abruptly stopped my motor, and found myself on a cliff that overlooks Midgar. I placed my sunglasses slightly lower for a clearer view, and whispered to the wind as I finished my sentence out loud:

_"...a _**Nameless Enigma**_." _

As I adjusted my sunglasses back and rode away, I smirked as I heard the Calamity's scream of outrage and the Goddess' call to her people.

* * *

_**A/N: This is a yaoi fan fiction requested by a co-writer. Her name is EmSA, and she just loves YAOI and YURI...but mostly YAOI! (Her name means Empress of Shounen-Ai.) She doesn't want to create an account here so she's making me post her stories. I bought "Memoirs of Uchiha Naomi" from her and this fan fiction is my payment. She's in charge of the suggestive yaoi scenes, but I run the plotline. This has a pairing of ASGZ X OC X Cloud with some minor pairings for now. The OC may seem godlike or Gary-Stu, but I don't care...I have a logical explanation plot-wise for his "perfection". DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! THIS IS RATED M AND YAOI! PLEASE R&R! **_


	2. Chapter One

**Final Fantasy VII:**

**"Nameless Enigma"**

_~~~CHAPTER ONE~~~_

_A Deal with the Devil_

* * *

**ShinRa Corp. Main Base, Junon**

**October 27th, Year XxXx**

**4:30AM**

"Dude! Seriously, who'd be crazy enough to work his fuckin' ass off at 4:30AM?!" a long-haired redhead exclaimed.

"Hn." a bald man with sunglasses grunted and continued, "My answer would be the Turks, Reno. We're lucky we actually got patrol duty."

The redhead named Reno just glared at his expressionless companion and grumpily replied, "What a way to worsen my mood, dude. I'm _sincerely _glad you're livin' up to your freakin' name, Rude...and what did you mean by we got 'lucky'?"

Rude just smirked down at Reno before continuing down the road. He then nonchalantly waved a hand and said without looking back at the fuming redhead, "I meant that we could go anywhere we want for the sake of gathering information..." He paused before looking over his shoulder with a smirk, "...and where do people usually trade these kinds of information, especially to people like us?"

As Reno registered his partner's words, a wide malicious grin started to spread across his face. He then caught up to Rude and murmured, "Pubs and bars..."

* * *

**Town Pub, Junon**

**3:45PM**

"Hey, have you heard?"

"Yeah, who hasn't? He's been popular over the Mideel area."

"I heard he's been to Wutai as well."

"No way! ShinRa is at war with them. That land is already considered a battlefield for monsters of both sides."

"Well, L.N. is one hell of a wandering musician anyway, so it shouldn't be much of a bother for him, right?"

"Oh yeah, I've heard he even defeated 50 thugs in a blink with a violin's bow! I don't know if they were exaggerating though."

Reno and Rude secretly listened through the whole conversation, and since they came through the doors of the pub, all conversations seem to have one thing in common. Throughout the area, mind you.

So far, the two Turks have learned that L.N. is a wandering male musician who has visited almost half of the world. Currently, the said musician was rumoured to have been sighted at Junon. Curious and amused, they both decided to learn more about L.N. discreetly as they waited for the pub's owner whom usually serves as a bartender and info-trader on the later parts of the day. Sadly, no one seems to be absolutely sure of what L.N. stands for...it's either that or everyone just got used to using initials.

"L.N. has become quite an icon, hasn't he?"

Reno and Rude looked towards the direction of the voice, only to find the pub owner cleaning a champagne glass. The owner's name is Mark, and he's a paladin that has been well-acquainted with the Turks. As both Turks sat on individual stools by the bar counter, Mark started bartending drinks for some of the ladies. After he was done—together with flirting—he went towards Reno and Rude.

"Would you like a refill, gentlemen?" he asked. Rude nodded for both of them. When Mark was done, Reno decided to make conversation again.

"This L.N. seems very popular." He said

"Oh yes," Mark replied "he is the center of attention in almost every small town there is. L.N. is also very much alluring to the ladies." Just as he said this, the three men heard some girls giggling nearby before winking at them.

"What do you know about him, Mark?" Reno asked again.

Mark just raised a brow in question, wondering about the redhead's sudden curiosity. In his experience, the pub owner knows Reno to be a person who could care less with some random guy hogging a spotlight. Although this may be, Reno might just be incredibly bored at the moment.

"Well," he began "everyone knows it's a _he_. He usually wears a worn-out cloak with a hood. He's said to have hair that's naturally colored with the darkest shade of violet with lavender highlights. Oh, he also wears a bright red scarf and large black-rimmed rectangular glasses. He's always seen carrying around a guitar & violin in one big case."

"I'm guessing countless thugs already tried to rob him off that violin..." Rude trailed off.

"...and that's where the rumor about L.N. defeating them with a violin's bow comes in." Reno finished, seemingly bored yet somehow amused.

Mark's answer was a silent nod. He then spoke again, "It was also said that he never rents a room in an inn whenever he stops by a town. He just sleeps in forests near the village/town, or some flat rooftops."

For most of the time, Reno and Rude talked to Mark about the latest news in town. They caught a random gossip that AVALANCHE and Wutai are joining forces, while plotting an attack—which is most likely—Junon. Rude then received a message that they're all going to meet with Tseng at the town square. He and Reno bid goodbye to Mark, and went out.

When they were out of sight, Mark went to a cloaked stranger who's currently a customer and was previously eavesdropping on the conversation. Mark then smirked and said, "How you went unnoticed by them and managed to eavesdrop, I'll never know. If you weren't my customer, I would've had a heart attack seeing you here. |It seems the Turks are becoming your fans now..." He handed a glass of whiskey and looked at the stranger in the eye, "_**...Lavender Nightingale.**__"_

* * *

**Town Square, Junon**

**4:30PM**

"Is everyone here already?"

"Ah, Reno...how unusual for you to come before briefing could start."

"Easy there, Gun. Tseng ain't 'ere yet?"

"No, not yet."

Gun then turned away from Reno, and made conversation with Katana. Rude was called by Cissnei, leaving the redhead to wander a bit. That's when he spotted someone sitting by a long-dried fountain. It was a man with violet hair and lavender highlights, whom seemed to be tuning a violin as his eyes were blocked by the light gleaming on his large rectangular glasses. A large instrument case is resting beside him. Reno then noticed the people crowding around the fountain to watch an incoming performance. The man—supposedly the infamous L.N.—removed the red scarf around his neck, before placing it on the case.

As he readied the proper posture, L.N. played the most serene yet sorrowful melody that Reno has ever heard. Not that it actually mattered since he barely listens to the classics, but that wasn't the point.

The other Turks seemed to have turned their attention on the wondrous musician as well. Halfway through the performance, Tseng arrived. He walked towards Reno and stood beside the redhead. However, most Turks—especially Reno—were too entranced by the music to notice.

"That's a wonderful interpretation." Tseng said "I believe it's a somewhat variation of Ave Maria's violin cover."

Reno nodded absentmindedly, and when he turned to the speaker, he almost screamed like a girl as he saw Tseng. _Almost_.

The Turks all watched the performance intensely. People started dropping some gil into a small box that was placed near the case. Reno observed that it was already quarterly full. Not long after some Turks—even Tseng—put some of their own gil, the performance finally came to an end with L.N. keeping his eyes closed all the while.

Applause and wolf-whistles were heard all around the town square as L.N. took a graceful bow. He then picked up the small box and placed it inside hi satchel completely sealed. When he looked up, he managed to lock eyes with Tseng As one of L.N.'s lenses lost its shielding gleam, onyx met dark gold and both males stared each other down, neither sides willing to surrender from the silent battle.

Suddenly, an earthquake made everyone alert. Everyone either tried to get a hold of something or took cover. Just as when the earthquake started getting worse, Gun led some of the Turks to help out some of the residents to safety. As quickly as it came, the earthquake ended and silence descended upon them all.

Reno turned his attention to L.N. and saw the man glaring heatedly—without the gleam of his glasses to hide the dark golden orbs—at a near building. He walked towards the violet-haired musician and asked, "Hey, are you alright? What's wrong, man?" L.N. didn't respond and narrowed his eyes even more. Reno looked at the direction where the man was staring at, but saw nothing special or suspicious.

The redhead tried to get the other man's attention once more and said, "You alright, yo? Hello!" Reno started waving his hand in front of L.N.'s face. Suddenly, the musician's eyes widened in instinct and grabbed Reno's wrist, pulling the redheaded Turk aside. He threw a single gil coin, and at the nick of time, a bomb seemed to have exploded far enough in the air for no one to be harmed. However, the resulting explosion was undeniably powerful as it forced the people to either take cover again or shield their eyes from the smog.

As the surroundings were cleared, everyone was stunned to see an army of ninjas and fighters attacking. Tseng immediately went on the move to lead his own group of Turks to fight back. Gun, Cissnei, Rod and Zephyra either led the civilians to safety or went to alert the main base for reinforcements.

Reno was one of the Turks that stayed behind to fight, and was doing a pretty good job so far. Then, something—more like someone—caught his eye once more.

Back at the fountain, L.N. was calmly packing his stuff and cleaning the place he played at. He proceeded to put the instrument case on his right shoulder while carrying the folded scarf in his hand. The satchel was hanging across his chest and over his free shoulder. More explosions seemed to have occurred at the other sides of Junon. Nevertheless, L.N. walked in a leisure pace as he ignored the riot. Only one thought went through Reno's mind: _"Is this guy fuckin' serious?!"_

As if on cue, a ninja went towards the musician's direction with a kodachi in hand. Faster than the eye could blink, the ninja was above L.N. and was about to lunge an all-out vertical slash...until he was blocked by the young man's left arm that was suddenly covered by a metal gauntlet.

The ninja was shocked, and L.N. took it as a chance to hold the former's wrist to pull the ninja in. At the right moment, L.N. kneed his opponent in the gut. He followed it with a left uppercut and finished it with a roundhouse kick at the jaw. Reno couldn't believe what happened, and he was just stunned. That caused him to lose his rhythm and focus as his movement became a little sloppy. When he felt an enemy behind, the expected blow never came as something sped past Reno's head. When he turned around, he saw a single gold coin embedded deeply on the ninja's forehead. This caught the other Turks' attention.

"It's that musician!" a random fighter shouted.

This made everyone turn towards the aforementioned musician, only to see him standing straight with his left arm outstretched. For a moment, L.N. and Reno stared at each other and the redhead could've sworn that he saw a tinge of mockery within those amused golden orbs before they were shielded by the gleam of his glasses again. When L.N. pulled his hand back, he proceeded to walk away. However, it seems that the enemy had other plans for him.

"Change plans:" the supposed leader said "don't let that man get away. Anyone who stands against us is a foe needed to be crushed. That pesky nightingale had intercepted our path long enough!"

With that said, most of the ninjas and fighters surrounded the mysterious musician. Some of them continued to fight the left Turks for distraction. Meanwhile, L.N. remained composed yet more calculative towards the group of people cornering him. He then closed his eyes as if sorting a strategy out and spoke for the first time in a neutral tone, "You took the initiative to commence an ambush at your enemy's military base, yet you can't even determine the real enemy here..." L.N. opened his eyes again, only to have most of his opponents flinch slightly from the coldest golden orbs they've seen "...how pathetically incompetent could you be?"

"Shut up!" exclaimed the supposed leader, "What could an outsider like you know?! GET HIM!" With that, ninjas attacked the young musician in all directions at once. It may look like a desperate strategy, but it's actually clever in terms of distraction and timing against someone whom they haven't fought before. However, the first thing to come to L.N.'s mind is how cliché this scene is.

Although the ninjas attacked all at once, they only ended up approaching the young musician in different paces...the difference being only two seconds at most. In L.N.'s case, that narrow difference was enough for his own experience. He held his belongings tightly while dodging somewhat sloppily as he let his amusement get the better of him. When he deemed himself to have been entertained enough, he swiftly leaped onto the nearest ninja's head that was coming at him. He went back to the previous area where he performed.

L.N. put down his satchel, instrument case, and then wrapped his signature red scarf around his waist as he secured it with a square knot. He then looked at his opponents again as they charged. Two came at him from above with prepared kunais and shurikens. He jumped to meet them head-on, but landed a punch on each of them on their stomachs before grabbing one's wrist and throwing him on the other.

When the fighting musician looked down, he saw that he was going towards the grouped ninjas...just like he wanted. As predicted, they charged at L.N. with kodachis as they caught him off-guard—or so they thought—in midair. However, even with masks, L.N. predicted their moves because of their unconscious habits. There were three currently charging at him as many more waited below. Thankfully though, Turks reinforcements—together with some SOLDIERs—already came and started dealing with most of them.

The three ninjas striked simultaneously; two respectively gave a diagonal slash from the left and right, while the last one landed a vertical slash at the middle. L.N. blocked them with a perfect 'X' formed by his arms. This caused him to reveal two gauntlets—one fr each forearm— that started from below his e;bows. The friction between the kodachis and iron gauntlets caused some embers. L.N. grabbed a kodachi in each hand as he landed on the ground with his feet. He stepped back then gave an all-out push before twisting the two kodachis in away to dislocate or effectively break the wielders' arms as well. The procedure succeeded as he forced the one on the right to be thrown over him, and land on his back roughly—creating a small crater—before twisting his neck with his foot then rendering the ninja unconscious. While doing this, he managed to to disrupt the pace of the one on the middle before. He untied his scarf and aimed it like a whip towards his opponent's neckand strangled him for a while before throwing him aside.

L.N. didn't waste a second as he charged on the third one. The ninja didn't back down as he charged and prepared a thrust with his kodachi. L.N slightly glided to the side before misguiding the kodachi down. When he observed that the hilt was tilted slightly towards the ninja's wrist, the young musician grabbed the blade fully with his scarf wrapped around his palm and excessively pushed it against his opponent's wrist. The ninja let go with a cry but was not given a chance to rest as L.N. gave a perfect split by kicking him upwards. Tseng saw those cold golden orbs once more, but even with such merciless violence, the Turk saw no malice nor any other emotion in them.

L.N. quickly leaped after his opponent, then kicked him in the gut. He swiftly followed it with an elbow strike at the temple, a strike on the back with clasped karate chop, and ending it with a timed precision of a drop-kick to the ground. L.N. took a stand and spared a glance to the fighters who still dared to go against him. The Turks saw that the gauntlets transformed into mere armlets.

_"So that's how he made them magically appear..." _Tseng thought.

L.N. narrowed his eyes at the small group coming at him from both the front and—out of the corner of his eye—at the back. He then made a perfect posture out of himself before he hung his glasses on his collar and closed his eyes. He made a perfect 'X' with his arms then opened his eyes. only to see them glowing gold without an iris. His hands created a 5-pointed star starting from their current position and ending at the top. The star glowed into red pentagram that was inside a circle as L.N. formed a perfect triangle with both hands.

As both groups from the front and back prepared their strikes, various blades connected with a strong red barrier that suddenly revealed itself. With his opponents suddenly paralyzed by shock and astonishment, L.N. took this chance to form both hands into fists, pulled them back to his right side, and chanted as if two voices spoke in two different languages:

**"Die ac nocte lucem;** _(Day and Night, Light and Darkness;)_  
**Diamonds de Caelum, **_(Diamonds of the Sky,)_  
**Laternis, Terre ... **_(Lanterns of the Earth...)_  
**Summone nobilitatem vestram et, Micans nitore perpeti **_(Summon your nobility and radiance,)_**  
Viri bellatores testis tua clarita.**_(As warriors witness your brilliance.)_**"**

L.N. thrusted his arms, palms open and wrists connected, **"Magic Circle 23: STARBURST!"**

As the incantation finished, a burst of power came from the musician's palm and transferred to the star pentagram within a circle. The energy scattered throughout the barrier, and as the name suggested, an electromagnetic force gave relatively serious damages to the fighters within a 5-meter radius from L.N...like how a star would suddenly burst. The said fighters were pushed back, and ended up either lying motionlessly on the ground or limping away to retreat. When the group of fighters have been dealt with, the Turks were left stunned. As the energy barrier diminished, the young musician stood up straight calmly. Reno was openly gaping in disbelief.

"What the hell was that, yo?" he whispered in question to no one in particular.

"It's what people would call Ki, Reno." a voice answered.

Reno looked back to see Mark. The pub owner had a smirk on his face as he looked at L.N., whom remained standing with indifference. He then continued, "L.N uses a technique famously known among rogue martial artists as _Kurosu no Himitsu ni Ishi._"

"Itchy—what?" Reno interrupted. Mark continued nonetheless, "It's an ancient form of martial arts in Wutai. It translates to _The Will in the Black Master's Secret_. The underworld within Wutai believed this art to be dead for years since all the masters of it have been unknown. The Imperial Family was once famous for its usage in ancient times, but since no master was there to continue in guiding and dictating the correct utilization, no one dared to use it without jeopardizing their lives."

"I've never heard of this." said Tseng.

"Like I said, it's believed to have been dead for several years. Moreover, it's only been talked about in dark parts of Wutai because of its cursed origin known as the Nine-tailed Black Fox. However, it seems a survivor among those rumored dead masters is in front of us."

Everyone looked towards L.N.'s direction. Just then, they were interrupted by a shout:

"Everyone, RETREAT! We got what we came here for." It was the leader of the ninjas with another fighter that's supposedly from AVALANCHE. Most of the people that fought L.N. limped but were quick enough to retreat safely. The Turks moved to pursue them but Tseng knew that they were either going to be too late or troubled, so he ordered them to help as many as they can instead. Reno rushed to do the same, but Tseng headed towards L.N. who was already collecting his stuff again.

"That was quite a show you put up." he said.

The young violet-haired musician wrapped his scarf around his neck again before looking over his shoulder. He then sighed as he wiped his large rectangular glasses with the red scarf, before putting it on and fully facing the Wutaian Turk. The same golden orbs met the now intrigued onyx eyes. L.N. spoke with a colder tone, "Let's cut the crap, Mr. Turk. What do you want?" Tseng smirked before beckoning the man to follow him. L.N. merely grabbed his stuff, adjusted his glasses as its lenses beamed with mysterious glints, and then followed. They were heading towards Reno and Rude where Tseng plans to request a helicopter headed for Midgar. His smirk widened as he thought, _"This will be an interesting encounter for the administrators."_

* * *

**Briefing Room, ShinRa HQ, Midgar**

**8:30PM**

Lazard Deusericus is a man that cannot be easily swayed, especiallywhen it comes to subjects pertaining to the company. He's the type of person that builds a mask of false emotions to shield his real emotions. However, no one could truly guess his reaction as Tseng stepped into his office with a delighted smirk on his face...followed by an unknown man that could be described as **homeless**.

He was dumbfounded, and it showed.

The blonde took of his glasses as he massaged the bridge of his nose, and sighed. He clearly remembered how Tseng plainly told him to come to the Briefing Room. The Wutaian Turk also demanded to have an audience with Veld and President Shinra in the said room. The only information he got out of the Turk is about a new Turk recruitment, supposedly the cloaked man who came with him.

That was another surprise for Lazard. What is it with Turks and recruiting either former thieves/thugs or some unpredictable weirdoes?

Tsend and L.N.—as he was called—sat beside each other across from Lazard. The trip to Midgar lasted for two hours and they had to spend another hour to convince the Director of SOLDIER to request the presence of the President and Veld. The said men came after 30 minutes and also became surprised by Tseng's declaration.

L.N. reasoned that he hasn't agreed yet. However, he was willing to become a Turk in certain conditions and arrangements. At first, the President was enraged but calmed down before he could lash out. Veld was intrigued to note how dignified the man acted though he looked like he lived at the poorest area of the Slums. It made things hard for the Turk Leader to read L.N.'s emotions with how neutral his body language seemed, and how the large rectangular glasses always seemed to glint at critical times. Tseng openly explained the young musician's skills which were demonstrated in Junon, as the said man remained passive. The other three men were surprised once again, not only by L.N.' skills, but by how much damage had to be dealt with. They would need more recruits from Turks and SOLDIER.

Tseng reasoned out to L.N. that the latter would now be viewed as an enemy by Wutai and AVALANCHE because of how he helped to defend the base. The musician seemed indifferent but couldn't deny that it's a troublesome predicament. He, however, pointed out how Tseng merely voiced this reason out because the Turk feared the fact that he would instead become an enemy of ShinRa. Tseng confirmed that. Veld knew that Tseng wouldn't acknowledge such thing unless it's strongly true. The room had been silent after that, until President Shinra broke the ice.

"What are your conditions? I would like to a favor for each one." he stated. For a while, the other men—excluding L.N.—looked at him before turning their attention to the young musician.

L.N. looked up and met the President's gaze before speaking, "I only plan to ask three actually." He then paused as he held up a finger, "Firstly, I do not want to go through an internship for the Turk Recruitment. I already know the conditions of being a Turk, and you're the one who wanted my services in the first place. Secondly," he then held up another finger, "I want unlimited access to the Science Department." At this part, the other men widened their eyes in shock. When they didn't make any interjections, L.N. continued speaking.

"Finally, do not expect either loyalty or treason from me. I will abide by the rules of a Turk, but I will not go to extremes like assassinations or any other dark motions. At the most, I could handle them only at a reasonable expense. However, at the same time, you could rest assure with the fact that I don't plan to leak out anything dirty about the company. If that's what I planned, you will find this very building to be resting in ruins already."

Silence reigned once more. Then, Veld's amused laughter echoed throughout th room. He then spoke, "With such dire requests, I hope you wouldn't mind if I made three of my own on behalf of the company. After all, one of your conditions altered a significant rule of the Turks."

L.N. merely stared at him and Veld took this chance to continue, "First, you can never quit being a Turk. You quit through death just like how the current Turks would." At this, L.N. gave them an opportunity to glance at his emotions by giving a smirk. He then responded, "Even if that happens, I would disappear before you could kill me. I've lived through this lifetime with skills you desire yet I remained unfound until now." Again, there was silence. However, Veld continue soonafter with a smirk as if nothing was said to interrupt him.

"Second, you give EVERY detail when reporting in a mission you're involved in...and you directly report to the President, Tseng, or me. Third," Tseng swore he saw a glint of mischief in his superior's eyes by this time. "you'll agree to become the secretary of the ShinRa Trinity."

President Shinra was surprised by the simplicity of the third condition, but decided to remain silent and trust Veld on it. However, Lazard already knew that something hides within those words. The blonde Director knew about the system of the Turks that was left unknown for the President's own safety. All secretary duties were handled by the Turks since these said duties handled connection, movements of the higher-ups through their schedules, and the monitoring of any suspicious involvement outside the company. Tseng had the same perspective. However, on Veld's part, this was a risky challenge and L.N. knew it.

By becoming the secretary of SOLDIER's Big Three, the movements and connections of three Generals are open to him without their awareness. However, at the same time, any suspicious or threatening moves will immediately be seen by the Turks. On the other hand, L.N. knew that such things cannot go on successfully without accepting the crucial pros with the equally crucial cons.

As Veld help up his hand, L.N. reached out with his own and shook it.

"You've got yourself a deal...**Sir**." L.N. said with a tinge of amusement.

"Welcome aboard, L.N." Veld replied with a smile.

Tseng then interrupted, "I'll show you to your new apartment."

L.N. stared at him and let go of Veld's hand. He stood up together with the other men but made a motion to stop Tsengfrom going any farther. "There's no need. I already have my own house."

Tseng blinked, "You do? I thought you're a wanderer." L.N. scoffed slightly before turning away, "I am, but it doesn't necessarily mean I'm homeless." He then walked towards the door which slid automatically open. He stopped at the doorway and spoke, "By the way, L.N. is just an acronym for my little title so quit using it to address me. I could use it as a code name if you want. It stands for _Lavender Nightingale _because of my hair and nocturnal performances. THe right way to address me is..." He then paused to look over his shoulder with his glasses slightly lowered, removing the glint and showing his stunningly cold golden eyes. He threw something at Veld as the Turk Leader caught it.

It was an envelope. "...already indicated there."

The young musician left without another word. Veld opened the envelope and saw the application file that Tseng supposedly gave to L.N. along the trip back to Midgar. Veld was amazed to see it fully signed as one thought lingered in his mind: _"__Did L.N. plan to accept from the very beginning?" _He then stared at the file and found what he had been looking for: **Alamir Primrose**. _"So that's his name...the name of the devil I made a deal with..."_

* * *

**SOLDIER Division, ShinRa Compound Deluxe**

**11:45PM**

Among the apartments, one was considered the most luxurious together with another two. The furnitures were made with the finest silk and mattresses, and various decorations were considered priceless and one of a kind. In the bedroom, pieces of clothing scattered on the floor. Some hung onto a random chair, probably after being carelessly thrown. However, the serene sight of the four occupants of the bed was a true scene to behold.

The four asleep bodies bathed under the luxurious moonlight and made the sight all the more peaceful. However, one didn't remain asleep for long as foreboding feeling overcame him.

Sephiroth sat up so as not to wake up the other three sleeping people on his bed. It was a very large bed that could fit five people on it, and still leave enough space to move around slightly. The silver-haired General spared a glance to his sleeping companionsbefore releasing a genuine smile. He turned towards the window and saw something—or is it someone—suspicious outside. He reached for his bathrobe which lay nearby and put it on. He walked towards the window, but saw only a silhoutte. When he didn't see it anymore, he shrugged and slid the curtains shut before going back to bed.

_"Perhaps I'm more exhausted than I thought..."_ he thought before drifting to darkness.

Alamir planned to go back to his house until he felt the sudden urge to check on his possible targets. He could check up on the Cetra on the way home, but first things first. He wandered around until he found a window that seemed to reveal a luxurious bedroom on the higher floors. He jumped from building to building until he was on level with the window to see the inside more clearly. There, he saw them all:

_**Genesis Rhapsodos, Angeal Hewley, **_and_** Sephiroth**** Crescent**_...with another boy? Strange...

He then noticed Sephiroth awaken and started walking towards the window. He hid within the confines of the shadows caused by the taller buildings just in time as General scanned the surroundings. As he observed Sephiroth slide the windows and curtains shut, Alamir directed a nostalgic gaze towards the nightsky.

_"I finally found them. Sadly, it's not time yet." _he thought. The nightingale gave one last longing look towards the closed windows before turning away to leave...with an ironic silence on his tracks that were only witnessed by the moon and stars.

* * *

_**A/N: I know this one might be another Gary-Stu. However, I shall speak now that I have no intention of changing anything about this particular OC. His weaknesses will only be revealed once the plot moves on. If you don't like those terms, don't read. If you can't stomach YAOI, then why the hell are you reading this?! BTW, please search for Hino Kahoko's Ave Maria in La Corda D'oro Primo Passo. That's exactly how Alamir played the piece, only with more serene elegance and agonized mystery. NO FLAMES! PLEASE R&R!**_

_**EVENTUAL PAIRING: ASGZ X OC X CLOUD**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any other copyrighted materials in this fan fiction. I only claim partial rights to this story, and that would be the plotline. The rest is thanks to my friend and co-author, EmSA.**


End file.
